A Good Parting
by atlantisteammember
Summary: While heading back to Earth, the Daedalus get into some serious trouble. The team, including Samantha Carter, all try and save them from a fate worse than death. Please review


**Stargate Atlantis**

_A Good Parting_

AtlantisTeamMember

Summary: While heading back to Earth, the Daedalus get into some serious trouble. The team, including Samantha Carter, all try and save them from a fate worse than death.

_Chapter One:_

The Daedalus crew were all busy on board the ship, while Colonel Caldwell, and Samantha Carter were in the bridge, saying goodbye to Atlantis. Sam had come in order to get the shield on the ship fixed, since most of the tools she needed were in Atlantis. The rest of SG-1 were currently busy on Earth fighting the bad guys with the shield that she made that could hide an entire planet.

"Dr. Weir." The Colonel's voice sounded as formal as ever. "We're ready to go. Any last requests?"

_"I think we've got everything, Colonel. Thank you once again for the supplies." _Sam couldn't help smiling at the tone of her voice. She sounded a little annoyed, but Sam had a hunch that it was because Rodney was standing there next to her.

_"Yea, we really liked the candy." _Rodney added. Sam rolled her eyes, and saw Colonel Caldwell grin, reluctantly.

"No problem, doc. Just don't eat it all before we get to Earth." Sam couldn't help chuckling. She could just picture Rodney looking indignant. She wondered if Colonel Sheppard was there with Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay. _"Hey."_ Appearently he was. _"When you get back to Earth, tell Gen. O'Neil, and Gen. Laundry-er, Landry that we said hello." _

"I'll pass on the message." Sam grinned as she saw Colonel Caldwell smiling. "We'll let you know when we get there. Daedalus ou-" Suddenly, a burst of static interupted them. Frowning, Sam glanced back over at Colonel Caldwell curiously, who was scowling at the consul. "This is the second time that this thing has broken down today. And both times we were busy talking." Sam went over to see what was wrong. She saw a red blinking light, and looked at it puzzled, wondering what-then, she looked back at Colonel Sheppard grimly.

"There's a fire in the engine room." She said.

"Engine room, this is Colonel Caldwell. Let me speak to who ever's in charge down there!" He ordered.

"_Colonel!"_ It was Dr. Novak, surprisingly. Sam wondered what she was doing out of her station. _"It's utter chaos down here-hic-sir. There was some kind of-hic-explosion! Most of the men are injured-hic-and I...oh dear..." _

Sam did not like the implication of her tone.

_"Sir. I think you might want to look out the window..."_ Dr. Novak's voice-for once, not having hiccups, came through. Colonel Caldwell and Sam both glanced-as one-out of the window. What they saw made them stare.

"We're heading for a black hole." Sam said, in tones of general disbelief. She glanced over at Hermoid, who had suddenly started acting extremely busy. "Are we near Atlantis's planet?" She demanded.

"I'm afraid not. Due to my calculations, we were...brought...to this place. I have yet to conclude why, but before we were brought here a bomb went off in the engine room, which caused us to loose communication with the Atlantis base. I also have concluded that it may also be because we have been steered to somewhere that is far beyond the Atlantis base." Hermoid informed. Sam inwardly groaned. They hadn't even started for home yet, and already something goes wrong!

"Sir, permission to go to the engine room to see what all is wrong? Perhaps I can find a way to get us out of this mess." Sam asked.

"Go. I want a report in half an hour." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She went out of the room, hurrying down the hall. She had a feeling that their troubles were only just beginning.

* * *

Atlantis was in an uproar. The Daedalus ship had suddenly disappeared, for no reason whatsoever. They had just vanished, and Dr. Weir wanted to know why.

"I can't figure it out." Rodney said, staring at the consul in annoyance. "Something-or someone-must've made them disappear to another place in the galaxy. Obviously nowhere near here, otherwise we would still be in communication." He looked back over at Dr. Weir. "Maybe we should get a team together and go hunt for them?" He suggested.

"I'll consider it. In the meantime, I need to get into contact with earth, and tell them that the Daedalus may be late." Dr. Weir informed him. Rodney nodded briefly, to show that he understood, and then dialed the gate. It opened a wormhole after a few seconds, and he established a radio connection with Earth.

"This is Dr. Weir." She said, introducing herself.

"And this is General Landry. Is there anything wrong, Doctor?" He demanded.

"Actually, I'm afraid there is." She took a breath, and explained. "We were saying goodbye to the Daedalus, when it suddenly disappeared. We got disconnected from them so we have no idea where they are either. I was about to inform a team to send a couple of jumpers out looking, when I decided to inform you first that the Daedalus may be late in returning to Earth."

"Oh." General Landry said, obviously startled. "We'll wait for their return. I'll inform SG-1 and let them know that they may not get Sam back as soon as expected. Although that may not be such a good thing. There's things going on here that we may need her."

"I could send Dr. McKay over." Dr. Weir suggested. Rodney grimanced at her, but she ignored him. There was a moments consideration, and then General Landry said,

"I don't think it's that bad yet. We'll let you know if we need him."

"Fair enough. In the meantime, I'm going to send a rescue team after the Daedalus. I'll let you know when we get any news. Dr. Weir out." She said. Sighing deeply, she turned to Rodney and Sheppard, and said,

"I want you to organize a team, and then meet me back at the Gateroom." They left, and she stared at their retreating backs...thinking that they really needed to get some down time.

**_End Chapter One._**

_Okay, don't forget to review people, or I may 'forget' to add another chapter. Thanks!_


End file.
